Enchanted
by GrifterRIJBTS
Summary: "I was Enchanted to meet you" READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! You can review as a guest! Just please start reviewing, I like knowing how I am doing with the story! Thanks. Also,this is my first story so sorry if it is not all that amazing. But please still review. Reviews are amazing to have!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Monday morning and the 14 year old, Sophie Devereaux, just awoke from her good sleep because of her alarm clock going off and because of how cold it was in her bedroom. She hated waking up early in the morning. But she had to wake up early because it was the first day of high school. She was used to waking up early while she was in middle school, but since she had her summer break waking up early wasn't as easy as it was before.

She yawned then got up from her bed and walked downstairs the kitchen where her mother, Samantha, was making breakfast. Her mother had black hair like Sophie's & skin like Sophie's, and her brown eyes were like Sophie's. Pretty much Sophie looked a lot like her mother.

"Good morning darling." Samantha said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Good morning mother." Sophie yawned. She hated being talked to when she first woke up, it wasn't because she was a bitch or anything, it's just that she had just awakened and she really didn't like to talk much.

Sophie then heard someone running down the stairs and then she saw it was her brother, Sam, who fell down from running down the stairs. He then got up and brushed himself off. He was 17 about to be 18 so he was a senior. He had black hair, but his hair was like Justin Bieber's but yet he hated when you told him he had the Bieber hair, then he had brown eyes like Sophie and had the same skin color as her. She then laughed at his stupidity. "Hey idiot." Sophie said as she hit her brother in the arm.

"Ouch, Sophie, that really hurt." Sam sarcastically said as he was acting like she actually hurt him. So she punched him in the arm again but harder "You're a bloody bitch!" Sam yelled at her. Sophie then raised her eyebrow at him.

"SAMUEL! Don't you dare call your sister a bitch again!" Samantha yelled.

"But mom, Sophie hit me in the arm!" Sam yelled back at his mother.

'God, why do they have to argue?' Sophie thought.

"Okay, Sophie don't hit your brother again but Samuel that does not give you any right to call your sister a bitch!" Samantha shouted.

Sophie then nodded her head and Sam just shook his head and went upstairs. "I'm sorry mother, I didn't think he would take it that serious." Sophie told her mother.

"It's okay Sophie, don't worry about it." Samantha assured. Sophie then nodded her head again.

"Well, I might want to go get ready for school. Then I will be down to have breakfast. Speaking of which, what are you making?" Sophie wondered. She was hungry but she was hoping her mom was not making pancakes. Sophie didn't like pancakes much. She had a lot growing up; she just didn't like them much.

"I am making eggs & toast. I wanted to make something simple so you and Sam don't go to school puking because you ate too much."

Sophie then nodded her head again and went upstairs into her bedroom. The thing she liked about the school she was going to was that she could wear whatever she wanted to. Of course nothing gang related and stuff like that, but she didn't have clothes like that. She had clothes that were nice but nothing like she was a little rich girl that could get whatever she wanted from her daddy. Sophie picked out a blue t-shirt and some black pants in her closet then she picked out some nice sneakers in her shoe closet. She had a lot of shoes that she needed to have a shoe closet.

She then got dressed and then went back downstairs where breakfast was ready and her brother, mother, and father was sitting at the table eating. Her father's name was Scott; Sam looked a lot like him, except Scott didn't have the Bieber Flip. His hair was just messy all the time. "Good morning sweetheart!" Scott said as he gave his daughter a big hug. They broke the hug and then Sophie sat down. "Are you kids excited for school today?" Scott asked.

"I am Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

Sophie just sat there in silence eating her eggs. She honestly didn't want to go to school, she hated school. She got bullied all the time in middle school, she really didn't want to go through the same crap again.

"Sophie….are you excited?" Scott asked once more.

"Honestly father, no I am not." Sophie replied. Scott and Samantha gave her a confused look. They both wondered why she wasn't excited about her first day of high school.

"Darling, why are you not excited?" Samantha asked confused.

"I'm just not; I just don't want to deal with the kids." She replied.

"Really? That's my favorite part!" Sam said all excited. Of course he was excited, he didn't get bullied, and he was a cool kid.

"I just don't like the kids." She told her brother giving him a death glare. She told her idiotic brother why she didn't like school, she guessed he just couldn't get it through his thick skull.

"Sweetheart then just try to ignore them. Look, high school is amazing. High School is some of your best years; you just have to give it a chance. I mean come on, do you really just want to be home all the time with me and your mother?" Scott asked Sophie. "I mean, darling, if you really don't want to go to public school, me and your father could home school you." Samantha told Sophie.

Sophie then started thinking, she really didn't want to stay home with her parents all the time and plus, maybe the kids in high school aren't as mean as kids were in middle school. "Okay, I guess I will try public school, but if I don't like it, I do want to be home schooled." Sophie couldn't believe she just actually said that but she did and she couldn't take it back.

"That's a good choice darling. I mean besides making friends in high school, there are good looking young men there Sophie. How do you think I met your father?" Samantha told Sophie as Samantha kissed Scott. Sophie then began to fake puke because she didn't want to see her parents kissing.

"Okay mother, I get it. Please don't do that again in front of me, that's very disgusting." Sophie said disgusted. Her mother just smiled at her.

"So are you both ready to go to school? I will drive you both." Scott told Sophie and Sam. They both nodded their heads. As they were walking out the door, Sophie was wondering if she made the right idea.

_**Okay first chapter probably wasn't all that great, but I will try to make it better. By the way. In chapter 2, I will be Nate's side of his story from how he first woke up until he had to leave for school. I know it's kind of lame, but I don't care, but then in chapter 3, they will both finally be at school and everything. And also so you all know, Parker, Eliot, and Hardison are in this story but the story is mainly Nate and Sophie. But anyways hope you all liked it, please review. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 in the morning and 15 year old Nathan Ford was waking up. Today was his first day of high school. He woke up on his own; he never needed an alarm clock to wake him up. He was excited for his first day of high school; he would've been a sophomore, but he failed 6th grade. Nate got up from his bed and went into the kitchen where his father, Jimmy Ford, was drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Nathan." Jimmy said as he continued to read the paper.

Nate hated being called Nathan, he preferred everyone to just call him Nate, but his father and mother insisted on called him Nathan, so he just let them instead of arguing with them. "Morning dad." Nate replied as he got a bowl from the cabinet to make him cereal for breakfast.

"Where's mom at, dad?" Nate asked his father.

"She had a job interview this morning." Jimmy replied.

'_Geez, a job interview at 6 in the morning?' _Nate thought to himself. He thought it was insane that his mother went in for an interview this early in the morning.

"What job is it?" Nate questioned his father.

"It's at that restaurant we like going to go eat it. It's a waitress job." Jimmy replied.

"Why a waitress job?" Nate questioned his father again. He knew his father would soon get mad because he was asking a lot of questions. His dad hated being asked a lot of questions, but Nate was just curious.

"I don't know, I guess because of all the tips she can get." Jimmy guessed.

Nate just shook his head and continued making his breakfast. Then Nate finally sat down and started eating. Nate didn't talk much to his father or his mother. He had always wished he had a brother or a sister, but he didn't have either one. Or he wished he had at least one best friend, but he didn't. He used to but that was when he lived in New York. But then they moved to Boston so he couldn't see his old friend's every day. He knew that Boston and New York weren't far from one another but he still couldn't see his friends all the time. That's why he was excited for school because he was hoping he could make at least one friend.

"So, Nathan, are you excited for your first day of high school?" Jimmy asked trying to break the silence between them. Jimmy wished he and his son would talk more often, but they didn't.

"Yes, I am very excited." Nate replied with a smile on his face.

"Are you hoping you meet some pretty girls?" Jimmy asked with a grin on his face.

Nate just stared at him. "You're strange dad." Nate told Jimmy.

"Why am I strange?" Jimmy asked with a grin still on his face.

"Because you just seriously as if I am hoping to meet some pretty girl." Nate replied.

"Well aren't you? Or are you gay now?" Jimmy asked.

"What the hell dad! No I'm not gay!" Nate shouted at his father.

Jimmy just raised his arms in defense. "I was just wondering son. I mean, you didn't tell me if you were excited about meeting any pretty girls."

"Of course I am." Nate replied. Nate had to admit, he was more interested in just making some good friends, but meeting a nice, pretty girl wouldn't hurt.

"That's good to know son!" Jimmy replied back.

Nate just sat there still giving his father a strange look. He wondering why his father even thought he was gay. Nate didn't have anything against gays, he just wasn't gay himself.

"So are you walking to school or are you taking the bus or do you want me to drive you?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, you can take me I guess. But I need to go get dressed for school." Nate said as he realized it was 6:25. School didn't start until 7:15, but Nate didn't want to be late. Nate then put his bowl in the sink and ran into his room. He picked out a blue shirt with some black jeans and then he got a pair of his shoes and got dressed quickly, then he ran into the bathroom, almost falling, and brushed his teeth and hair then he ran back into the kitchen, where his father was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"You're rushing to get ready for school. I haven't seen you do that since you were in elementary school." Jimmy replied, still laughing a bit.

"Oh." Nate replied.

"You look nice son." Jimmy complimented Nate on his clothing style.

"Thanks dad." Nate replied.

"So are you ready to go to school?" Jimmy asked.

Nate just nodded his head yes.

"Okay, let's go." Jimmy replied to Nate's nod.

They both walked out to Jimmy's car.

"Oh dad, just a reminder, will you tell mom that I said bye and I love her?" Nate asked his dad.

Jimmy gave Nate a small smile. "Of course."

They began to drive to school. Nate just hoped the first of school would go good.

_**Okay, this is Chapter 2 (of course) Hope you all liked it, remember, this is Nate's side of him waking up then going to school and everything like that, so yes Chapter 3 will be where they are finally at school. So I hope you all liked it. Sorry if I am a crappy writer and sorry that I do a lot of descriptive stuff, I just like to do stuff like that. Anyways, please leave reviews. I appreciate them. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie finally arrived at school. She got scared because the school was so big and there were so many kids. Sam already ran into the school. Sophie finally walked in and felt a bit better. She then walked into the office where all the kids had to get their schedules. She was standing behind some guy who had long brown hair. He was kind of tall and he had a southern accent, so she guessed he was from Texas. He then turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, my name is Eliot Spencer." The boy said as he put his hand out to shake Sophie's.

"Sophie Devereaux." Sophie replied shaking his hand. "Are you from Texas?" Sophie asked, she felt kind of stupid asking, but she really didn't care, she was just curious.

'Yeah, I am from Texas; Dallas as a matter of fact. Are you from England? Because you have a British accent." He asked.

"Yes, I grew up in England but I was born in New Zealand. But yes, I am from England. I asked if you were from Texas because you have a southern accent to your voice." She replied smiling. The line for schedules was moving but really slow.

"Yeah." He replied. That's all Eliot knew to reply to that. Just then, Eliot got his eyes on someone behind Sophie and he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Eliot Spencer." Eliot said to the person behind Sophie. Sophie guessed Eliot was very outgoing, since he kept on greeting himself to people. She then looked behind her to see who was behind her and it was a girl. She was kind of tall, she a blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Parker." The girl replied to Eliot. Eliot smiled at the girl, but the girl, well Parker, didn't smile back.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Devereaux." Sophie said to Parker. She wanted to try and meet some people so she wouldn't feel weird at school.

"I'm Parker." Parker replied as she shook Sophie's hand. "Is the line really this long and slow?" Parker asked, looking towards the front of the long line.

"Yeah, I've been standing here for about 10 minutes." Eliot told her. Parker's eyes then grew wide.

"What? I can't wait in line that long." Parker replied as she made her way to the desk, but she did it in a sneaky way and Sophie then realized Parker was looking through the stack of schedules and then saw Parker grabbed out three and walked back over to them. "Here are both of your schedules." Parker said as she handed them their schedules with a sly smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" Sophie asked as her, Eliot, and Parker was walking out of the office.

"I'm experienced in doing stuff like that. It's nothing major." Parker replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I thought that was pretty cool." Sophie told Parker as they all walked into the cafeteria and waited for the bell to be rung. Sophie was then just looking around the cafeteria at all the kids talking, laughing, and some even arguing. Still looking around the cafeteria, Sophie found Sam talking to a group of guys. She then looked at the door where students were walking in and then she saw one student walk in that she thought was handsome.

"Bloody hell, he is gorgeous." Sophie said as Parker and Eliot looked at the guy she was looking at.

"Then why don't you go say hi to him?" Eliot asked her as he was trying not to laugh because she just said bloody hell.

'What? No. I can't just walk up to him and say Hi. That would be awkward." She replied still looking at the boy. He was not very tall, but he had brown hair and his eyes were really blue, like the ocean. That's what she saw his eye's like anyway. The boy then walked over to their table, smiling and then he sat down next to Sophie.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me." The boy said to Sophie smiling. She was really embarrassed now. She couldn't help but think he was going to make fun of her.

"Um, yes, I was staring, but I was staring at the wall behind you." She replied lying to him.

He then smiled at her. "I know, that wall is very beautiful isn't it?" He replied using quite a bit of sarcasm that made Sophie smile.

"I'm Sophie Devereaux." She said putting her hand out to shake his hand.

"Hello Sophie, I'm Nathan Ford, but please do not call me Nathan, call me Nate." He replied smiling.

"Why don't you like being called Nathan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My damn father and mother call me that all the time, it's annoying." He replied.

"Oh, well my father calls me sweetheart and my mother calls me darling." She replied.

"Oh, that's worse." He replied laughing a bit.

"So how old are you?" She asked him as she then realized Eliot and Parker went to another table to just spy on them. She smiled at the both of them then turned he attention back at Nate.

"15. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 14. Are you a sophomore?" She asked.

"No I am a freshman." He replied. She was a bit shocked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but aren't you supposed to be in 10th grade?" She asked, hoping not to piss him off or anything.

"I was but I failed 6th grade." He replied.

"Please don't get pissed or anything but why did you fail 6th grade?" She asked. She had a feeling that he would soon get up and leave because that is what happened to her before. She got too personal with someone she just met and they never talked again. She really didn't want that to happen this time because, even though she just met Nate, she felt some sort of connection between them two.

He just sat there quiet for a bit, she just knew he was probably going to get up soon and leave but then he looked at her, he thought she was really beautiful, but he didn't say that because he thought she would just laugh at him. He was thinking 'should I tell her' 'can I wait to tell her' or 'should I just go on ahead and tell her'. He decided that maybe he would tell her, but first he'd convince her to go out on a date with him first then tell her there.

"How about this; you go on a date with me and I will tell you then." He suggested. He thought for sure that she would say no then slap him in the face or hit him in the balls.

"Didn't we just meet though Nate?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but our date can help us get to know each other better." He replied with a smile on his face too.

"Okay, I will go on a date with you. Where are we going?" She asked. She knew she would have to ask her parents so she hoped that they would say yes she could go because she already really liked Nate. He seemed very nice plus he was a handsome guy.

"I can't tell you that, but I promise you, it will not put you in any harm, do you trust me on that?" He asked her.

Sophie had to think about that for a bit. She didn't like putting trust in many people. The only people in her life she really trusted was her mother, her father, and somewhat her brother. Other then that she really didn't trust anyone. But then she looked Nate in his eyes; she was really good with people with their eyes, if they were lying she could tell, if they were bad she could tell. But when she looked Nate in his eyes, she saw a good person; an honest person. "Yes, I trust you." She replied. She honestly couldn't she was saying that, but she felt it was right, but she was just hoping that since she put her trust in him, she wouldn't regret it.

"Okay good. Trust me, it will be somewhere fun, I am just one of those guys who like to surprise girls." He told her with a smile.

"Oh, so you have done this to other girls before?" She teased him with a smile still on her face. She thought that he'd end up getting up and leaving from her smiling the entire time they were talking, but she couldn't help it. She felt at ease around him.

"No, honestly I have never done this. I mean, I've been on dates before with girls, but I told them where we were going. But with you, it just feels different." He responded. He didn't want to sound too corny but he was being honest.

"That's so sweet. You're very nice.' She told him with an even bigger smile on her face. She was really touched that he said that. She felt really special because he said that.

"Thank you. I try to be. My parents raised me to be nice. But you're a sweetheart too." He told her. "Wait, I'm sorry, you hate being called sweetheart." He said as he just remembered she hated being called that.

She just smiled at him. "You weren't calling me sweetheart, you were just complimenting that I was a sweetheart."

"Oh okay. Anyways, I will come by your house tonight at 7:30?" He asked her. He wanted to make for sure if that was a good time.

"Sure, that's fine. So are we walking to the date?" She asked because he was 15, he couldn't drive yet.

"I got my license." He replied.

"How on earth did you get your license? You're 15." She told him.

"I know, my dad knows people in the driver's license business thing and they allowed me to get a license since I am a pretty good driver." He responded.

"Oh okay, so you do know how to drive though right?" She asked. He didn't want to ride in a car with someone who was possibly doing to kill her.

"Yes, how else would I be able to drive? I did have to take a driver's test and I passed." He replied with a smile on his face still.

'Okay then that's fine." She replied. Just then the bell rang so then both got up.

"Well, I guess I will see you if we have any of the same classes but if not, then I will see you later." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, hopefully we have some of the same classes because I don't know how long I can go without seeing you Nate." She responded kind of joking, kind of not. Even though they just met, she still liked him a lot and realized she enjoyed seeing him, even though the first time she saw him was just then.

"Okay, well see you Sophie." He said as he walked off to go to his class.

Sophie was smiling a lot. She was smiling like an idiot then Parker walked over to her.

"What did he do to have you smiling like that?" Parker asked. She was confused. She and Eliot both were.

"For just being him." She responded then she walked off. Then Sophie ran into a black kid, he was pretty tall, he had short hair and brown eyes. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She said because he was carrying his books and they dropped once she ran into him. She was helping them pick his books up.

"Don't worry about it." He replied with a smile. They both soon got his books and got back up. "I'm Alec Hardison." He said putting his hand out to shake hers.

"I'm Sophie Devereaux. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go to class." She responded.

"Oh so do I so don't worry. Maybe we can talk at lunch." He suggested.

"That sounds cool and I will bring my friends." She responded.

"Okay, well it was nice to meeting you Sophie." Alec said.

"It was nice meeting you too Alec." She responded as they both then walked their separate ways.

Sophie was glad she met 4 nice people today; she was hoping maybe at lunch time, she can get them all to be friends so maybe all 5 of them could hang out. But she was mainly just happy she made 4 good friends, especially Nate. She really liked him. She just hope her parents would say yes to her going out with him. But she was excited for lunch as she hoped to make all of them friends. She was also wondering what happened to Nate in 6th grade that was so big, he had to tell her on their date.

_**Okay, I tried making Chapter 3 a bit better then chapter one and two. Sorry I make them smile a lot and I describe it, I just like to do that .So I hope you all like it. Also, sorry for making them already about to go on a date but I just felt like it. Also, you all might figure this, but just letting you all know, what did happen to Nate in 6**__**th**__** grade is pretty big, so yeah. Stay tuned. Also, PLEASE read and review! You can review as a guest, if you want to criticize, go right ahead, just let me know what I did wrong. So please just review it more often! Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost lunch time and everyone got out of class early because something was messing up on the computers, so Sophie had like a 10 minute time limit before lunch to find Nate, Parker, Eliot, and Alec so they could all sit together at lunch and get to know each other.

She then walked down the hall where she found Alec and she smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey Alec!" Sophie said as she stopped running and he stopped walking.

"Hey Sophie." He responded.

"Hey, at lunch time, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Sophie asked.

"Are they jerks?" Alec asked. He used to get bullied a lot for being a nerdy kid. He was trying to avoid kids he thought would be rude to him.

Sophie had to think about that, she knew Nate wasn't, she figured Parker wasn't but Eliot, she didn't know if he or Parker would make fun of a nerdy kid. She'll talk to them about him and maybe they'll be nice.

"No, they are all nice people." She replied not really knowing so much about Parker and Eliot.

"Okay then, yeah. Which table?" He asked.

"You know that table nearby the window, the 3rd one?" She asked. She liked that table because that was the table her and Nate met at. Whether anyone knew this or not, she was going to cherish that table for the rest of her life. As weird as it is to love a table, she just loved the memory.

"Yeah, okay. Well see you at lunch." Alec said. Sophie then waved as he walked off; now all she needed was to find the other three. She was going to have fun with that.

She continued to walk the halls then she spotted Eliot. He was at his locker putting stuff in there. So she walked up to his locker. Once he closed his locker and noticed she was there, he jumped. "God Sophie, you scared the hell out of me." He said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Hey what do you think about nerdy kids?" She asked. He then raised an eyebrow at her.

'Why are you asking me what I think I about nerds?" He asked.

"Because, I was hoping for lunch you would sit at that one table we were sitting at earlier but I asked another one of my friends and he is a bit nerdy, but he is nice. He just doesn't want to get picked on for being a nerd." Sophie told him. She was hoping even if he had anything against nerds, he would get along with Alec for Sophie and maybe even become friends with him or at least tolerate him.

"Sure, I'll go. But just ask him to not talk about his nerdy stuff the entire time." Eliot asked.

"I will, well I'm going to go tell him that. See ya Eliot." She said as she walked off and he waved bye.

Great, so now she needs to find Alec and ask him not to be so nerdy and she needs to find Parker and Nate still. She only had 5 minutes until lunch. She then spotted Parker trying to pick a locker. Sophie laughed a bit and ran up to Parker.

"Parker, hey, I don't have much time. But I need to ask you something." Sophie said trying to rush, she really didn't want to waste much more time, she really need to tell Alec not to be all nerdy and still ask Nate to come and sit with them.

"Shoot." Parker replied. She wanted Sophie to be quick because she didn't want to be asked 1 million questions.

"Okay, number one, do you want to come to lunch and sit at the table with me that we sat at earlier?" Sophie asked.

"Sure and what's number two?" Parker asked.

"There is going to be a nerdy kid there, please don't make fun of him. He doesn't want to be made fun of." Sophie asked hoping Parker would cooperate.

"I won't, I promise." She replied.

"Okay, thanks Parker. Now I have to go, but I will see you at lunch." Sophie said running off. She then spotted Alec.

"Hey Alec, can I ask you something without you getting upset?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"First, no offense but don't be all nerdy. I love how nerdy you are but I don't think one of the other kids will so please don't." She said.

"Okay I won't. I want to be cool." Alec responded with a smile.

"Okay, but don't change who you are though. I like who you are, oh and second question. Do you prefer to be called Alec or something different so I know?" She asked, she only had like 3 minutes left and she still needed to ask Nate to come along.

"You can call me Alec or Hardison, which ever I am fine with." He responded with a smile.

"Okay, I like Hardison more, so thanks Hardison. I have to go again, see you at lunch though." She ran off hoping to find Nate within the next 2 minutes now. She was literally running, it really meant a lot to her if all of her friends where at lunch with her. Just then she ran into some jockish guy.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch!" He yelled at her as he was about to hit her but then he fell to the ground. Then Sophie saw Nate there as Nate smiled at her.

"Hey, why was that dick being a…. dick to you?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I ran into him to find you. Hey, um, do you want to sit with me and 3 of my other friends at lunch?" She asked him. "And what did you do to him to make him fall the ground?" She asked him that too.

"I hit him in the balls but yeah sure, do you want to walk with me to lunch, it's about to start." He asked.

"Sure." She responded with a smile.

They were walking to the lunchroom and then Sophie realized that the entire time she was walking, she was just staring at Nate. She couldn't believe she was still walking perfectly fine. She also couldn't believe she was staring at him like a love sick puppy. She couldn't believe herself but she couldn't help it, he was a gorgeous 15 year old boy.

"I can feel you staring at me Ms. Devereaux." He said looking at her smiling. She was then pretty embarrassed. They finally reached the cafeteria and saw Parker, Eliot, and Ha

Hardison sitting at the table she asked them to sit at. They both sat down.

"Eliot, Parker, Hardison, and Nate, I already said all of your names, just please greet each other." Sophie said as she was staring at them. They were all smiling at her, knowing she set this up so they can all meet each other.

"Hi, I'm Eliot Spencer." Eliot said and smiled at a 3 of the others. "I mean, I know I already met Parker, but nice to meet you Nate and Hardison." Eliot said.

"Hi, I'm Alec Hardison and I am a nerd and proud of it." Hardison said as he smiled because he was proud that he just admitted he was a nerd to all of them.

"Hi Alec, I'm Parker. Nice to know that you're blunt." Parker said shaking Hardison's hand. Hardison was sort of blushing. He thought Parker was gorgeous and to think that a gorgeous girl didn't think badly of him, he loved it! "Oh I'm sorry Nate, I'm Parker." She said as she put out her hand to shake Nate's.

"Hi, I'm Nate Ford; it's nice to meet you Parker." Nate said shaking her hand. "And you must be Alec Hardison." He said putting his hand out to shake Hardison's.

"Yes, hello." Hardison said as he shook Nate's hand.

"Did everyone forget I was here?" Eliot asked because everyone was greeting everyone else but him. "Oh and nice to meet you Hardison, nice to know you're a nerd." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Nate Ford." Nate said shaking Eliot's hand.

"So what do you all think of each other?" Sophie asked the group as they all already greeted each other. "Parker, go first." Sophie said smiling.

"I like that Hardison's blunt, I like that in a guy." Parker said making Hardison blush more. "Nate, you seem very nice. And Eliot is just like a bigheaded brother." She said smiling.

"Very good, Eliot, your turn." Sophie said.

"Parker is crazy. You're a pretty cool nerd Hardison. And Nate, you seem like a cool dude to hang around" Eliot said smiling.

"Awesome, Hardison, your turn now." Sophie asked Hardison.

"I'm just glad none of you judged me for being a nerd." Hardison said laughing.

"Okay, that's good. And Nate, now your turn." Sophie said to Nate smiling.

"Parker, you seem sweet and innocent. Eliot, you seem like a cool dude to hang around too. And Hardison, stick to being a nerd. I think nerds are cool." Nate said. Hardison was then smiling.

"Thanks man. I'm just glad none of you are judging me for being a nerd because I got made fun of in middle school for being a nerd." Hardison said, making everyone else smile.

"Okay everyone; now let us say what we think of Sophie." Nate said looking at Sophie smiling. Sophie then got scared, she was afraid they may all judge her.

"Sophie, you're really cool, you the only chick at this school who seems like she is not a spoiled, stuck up, little brat. You're really nice. "Parker said smiling and making Sophie smile back.

"Sophie, you seem like a cool chick because you said my nerdy self was cool and that you liked my nerdy self and that makes me feel good about myself." Hardison said smiling.

"Sophie, you seem like you would be like a sister to me, even though when I first saw you, I thought you were pretty hot, same with Parker, but then I realized both of you are more like sisters." Eliot said shocking everyone else.

"Sophie, you are a very amazing person and you are very beautiful." Nate said smiling. Nate saying that made Sophie smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you everyone for the kind words. That's means a lot, considering, I was made fun of in school too. So Hardison, you're not alone there." She said smiling with tears in her eyes from all of the nice words. She then wiped away the tears. "You are all amazing people." She said.

"So everyone, how about on Friday, we all hang out somewhere." Nate suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Parker said.

"Me too" Hardison said.

"Me three." Eliot said making everyone laugh.

"I'm definitely in." Sophie said with a smile on her face.

"Cool, then on Friday, I will pick all of you up at your house, just give your addresses and numbers." Nate said. They all started to write down their address and cell phone number on a piece of paper then they all handed theirs to Nate. The bell then rang and it was time for them to go to class. They all got up and said bye to each other but as Sophie was walking away she felt someone grab her arm then she saw Nate.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to grab your arm, but here is my number, so call me anytime. See you tonight." Nate said to Sophie as he gave Sophie a peck on the cheek. He then walked off.

Sophie was then excited for their friendly date and she was blushing from how he gave her a peck on the cheek and how he called her beautiful. Him saying that meant more to her then he would ever know. She then walked off to the classroom and was hoping her parents would say yes and hoping when they did, her and Nate have an amazing time.

_**Okay everyone hope you all like the chapter! Sorry that the past chapters have all been in the same day and that will be the same with chapter 5**_._** But I just don't want to rush things real quick, I mean in Chapter 6, I might make it like just a week later but yeah. Hope you all like it. Reviews are appreciated. So please leave reviews. Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie was walking home. She was hoping her parents would say yes about her going out on a friendly date with Nate. She didn't see what the problem would be with just a friendly date. Once she reached her home, she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. The car was nice, really nice actually, but she still wasn't for sure who it was. Sophie ran to her home to see who it was. Once she got to the door, she opened it and saw that Nate was in the living room with her parents. She was shocked she saw him there. She saw her parents smiling, so she figured everything was okay.

"Hello darling!" Samantha said excitedly as she walked up and gave Sophie and hugged her.

"Hello mother. Nate, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" She asked. Sophie wasn't angry that Nate was there, she was actually happy and surprised he was there. She just wasn't for certain why he was there.

"I thought it would be a good idea to meet your parents before I took their daughter out on our "friendly" date." He responded smiling at Sophie.

"That's great. I'm glad that you are such a gentleman." Sophie said smiling at him.

"He is a charmer darling!" Samantha told Sophie, making Sophie smiling even more. She had to agree with her mother though, he was a charmer.

"He does make quite the charmer sweetheart!" Scott told her. She was very happy that her parents liked Nate, she liked Nate a lot. Come to think of it, she likes him more than she should like him.

"So, mother, father. Is it fine if I go out on this "friendly" date with Nate?" Sophie asked her parents. She figured they would probably say yes since they both liked him, she just wanted to make for sure.

"Of course you can darling!" Samantha told her daughter.

"Awesome! Thank you so much Mrs. Devereaux!" Nate said shaking her hand. He was happy. "Is it fine with you Mr. Devereaux?" Nate asked Sophie's father. He appreciated her mother said yes but he just wanted to get her father's approval as well.

"Of course Nate! You seem like you're a nice young man." Scott replied.

"Thank you so much Mr. Devereaux." Nate said, smiling like an idiot. He was really happy. He really liked Sophie, already. Although they just met.

"Oh, but Nate. Do you mind going upstairs and meeting Sophie's older brother, Sam?" Samantha asked Nate. She wants to see if her son was threatening to Nate because if he was, then Nate wasn't worth it. That's how she always saw it as anyways, if they guy runs off, he isn't worth it. She then saw Sophie give her an "are you serious" look. Samantha already texted Sam and told him about Nate and how he was meeting him and see if he could see if he would scare him off.

"No, I don't mind meeting him at all." Nate replied. He then started making his way upstairs. He knew that Samantha's plan was and he wasn't going to fall for it. She was trying to scare him off, she if he is the right guy for Sophie or not. Even though he just met Sophie and they were just going on a "friendly" date, he still liked her a lot and he wasn't going to let her older brother, who he guesses her mother think is offensive, scare him off. Once he made his way up Sam's room, or what he thought was his room since it was the only door close, he knocked on the door. Samantha didn't tell him which room was Sam's, so he just had to guess.

"Come on in, Nathan Ford." Nate heard from the other side of the door, who he guessed was Sam. He already knew he wasn't going to like same because he called him Nathan. He then entered Sam's room and saw Sam staring at him with a death glare and a shotgun next to him. But he didn't scare Nate. As a matter of fact, he was funny to Nate, trying to be all big and bad.

"You must be Nathan? My mother told me you were coming to meet me?" Sam asked Nate still trying to scare Nate still, using a tough guy act. Nate just slightly laughed and then smiled at Sam.

"Well, you said to come in Nathan, so yes, I am. You must be Sam, right"?" Nate asked, trying to shake Sam's hand but Sam didn't put his hand out to shake Nate's hand. Nate already figured he was going to be an ass. Nate was just trying to be nice and be a gentleman, but Sophie's brother was being a hard headed person.

"So I understand, you are wanting to take my baby sister on a date?" Sam asked, still trying to act tough, he was popping his knuckles and giving Nate a harder death glare.

Nate just gave him a small laugh. "First, of all, it's a friendly date….." Nate was saying as Sam cut him off.

"That's what all the guys say, but then they end up sleeping with the girl. If you even think about sleeping with my sister, I will end your life!" Sam said as he got up with his shotgun and got up to Nate's face with the shotgun to his chin. "I will blow your freaking brains out if that is what you are thinking. Whether you know this or not, I have used this shotgun on guys before who have tried doing stuff with my sister." Sam said giving Nate an evil smirk. "And, if you are thinking of sleeping with her, I am not afraid to do it to you either." Sam said.

Nate then gave him a smile. "I like how you are a protective brother, it shows you actually care. I see you care about Sophie a lot right?" Nate asked.

"Well of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't have killed all of those other guys who tried sleeping with her and that's why I am not afraid to blow your brains out if you think about sleeping with her." Sam replied.

"Well, I just want to let you know Sam. Although I just met you sister today and no offense, but she is not a baby. If she was, she would be in your mother's arms still crying and wanting her bottle, but she's not. Anyways, but I do care for you sister and I have absolutely no intentions on sleeping with her. I just want to get to know her better. She seems like she is such an amazing person and I would just like to get to know her better and be….anything, she wants me to be." Nate replied. He was being honest, if Sophie wanted nothing more then to be his friend, he would accept that, if she wanted to be with him, he would accept that more than anything. He liked her a whole lot.

Sam then smiled and started laughing. He hugged Nate which shocked Nate, since Sam was the one who just had a shotgun to his chin. "Hey mom, dad! I like this guy!" Sam shouted to his parents' who was downstairs. Sam was shocked he didn't scare him off, he usually scared off guys, and then again, sometimes it did result in him killing them. But he didn't scare off Nate.

Nate just gave a small smile that Sam liked him and that he didn't kill him, but Nate seriously had no intentions on sleeping with Sophie.

Samantha, Scott, and Sophie all then entered Sam's room.

"That's fantastic Sam! You're the perfect boy! Sophie, you've met an amazing young man!" Samantha said as she hugged Nate. Sophie just smiled at Nate as he was being hugged to death by her mother. Sophie was very happy her parents and now her brother liked him.

"Yes Nate, you are a good guy for my daughter. Just don't break her heart or we will have to kill you." Scott said laughing, but Scott was serious, and Nate knew he was. Although Scott was laughing, Nate knew he was just doing it so Nate wouldn't think he really would, but Nate knows, he hurts Sophie, he dies. But he had no intention of doing that either. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Mr. Devereaux, just to let you know sir, me and your daughter aren't dating though, we're just going out on a friendly date together." Nate replied. If he and Sophie were dating, he wouldn't be ashamed to admit it, it's just they weren't so he was being honest.

"Oh Nate, your funny. Well you two kids have fun." Scott said as he, Samantha, and Sam all pushed Nate and Sophie out the door.

"So are you ready to go?" Nate asked.

"Of course!" Sophie replied, smiling.

"Okay let's go." He replied smiling back.

They then walked outside and got to his car, his car was a Ferrari, it was brand new, it was red and it was just really nice.

"Nice ride." Sophie told Nate.

"Thanks, I've worked very hard to get this car and now it's mine." He replied smiling as they drove off.

*On their "friendly" date*

"Nate, are we almost there yet?" Sophie asked. While driving up there, Nate asked to blindfold so she couldn't see where they were going to, so she absolutely had no idea where she was. All she knew was she was walking across sand. "Wait, are we nearby water?" She asked excited, she liked the water.

"I'm not telling you, you will find out once we reach where we are supposed to be. Just calm down." Nate replied laughing. He couldn't help but smile of how bad she was freaking out. She started freaking out in the car and he thought it was entertaining. "Okay, now were here." He said as he took off her blindfold.

"Oh my god Nate, this is beautiful." She said as she was mesmerized by the scene she was looking at. They were near the Atlantic Ocean. The ocean was beautiful and what made it even better was the sun was setting and it all just looked so beautiful and perfect.

"You like it?" Nate asked her smiling because of how happy she looked. She was so beautiful, she was mesmerized by the ocean, he was by her.

"I love it, Thank You Nate. Have you ever done this for any other girl?" She asked.

"Nope, just you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and then turned around and gave him a hug. He saying that made her feel special. She then saw he had a blanket for them to sit on. She also saw a picnic basket and a radio.

"Picnic by the ocean? You are very romantic Nate." Sophie said smiling.

"Thank you, I try to be." He replied smiling. He then grabbed out food and drinks from the picnic basket. He gave her a drink and food first.

"Big Red?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him playfully.

"What, you don't like Big Red?" He asked.

"I've never tried it." She replied.

"Seriously? Well try it then and if you don't like it, I will give you 5 dollars. But, I think you will love it, it is my favorite soda." He told her.

She then took a sip. "Wow, this is really good." She said. She was shocked, it tasted really good.

"I told you." He said. "So I guess you're going to ask me questions now?" He asked.

"You guessed correctly." She replied smiling. "First questions, do you think I will be able to meet your parents anytime soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is tomorrow good?" He asked.

"Sound's perfect. Second, what is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue, how about you?" He asked.

"Mine too! I also love purple." She said.

"That's cool. Ask me more questions?" He asked her.

"Plenty more. So I hope we have quite a bit of time to spend together." She said.

"Of course, but do you have a certain time you need to be home?" He asked. He looked at his watch; it was 6 o clock right now, so he hoped not soon.

"At least 10." She replied. That was plenty of time for her.

"Cool, that's what time I have to be home by too. When I turn 16, my dad said I can stay out until 11, maybe even 12." He told her.

"Okay, that's amazing. Maybe I can sweet talk my parents into letting me stay out later next time we hang out." She said.

"Yeah, maybe." He said. They had a moment where they were just looking at each other in the eyes. He thought her eyes were so beautiful. And she loved his eyes, they were as blue as the ocean.

"Anyways, what is your favorite movie?" She asked.

"The Avengers, what's yours?" He asked.

"Titanic. That movie is amazing." She replied.

"I love Titanic too, honestly. It's a touching movie." He said smiling. "Oh my god, wait, that just made me sound really gay, didn't it?" He asked.

"She smiled at him. "Absolutely not" She responded. "It actually shows your sensitive side. I love guys with a sensitive side." She told him smiling.

Three hours had passed. They just stayed there asking each other questions, talking about their lives, and cracking jokes, and just having a good time. Nate then looked at his watch and realized it was 9 o clock. Sophie still didn't ask him what happened in 6th grade to make him fail. She was about to but she didn't want to ruin their date because she did. She then got the guts to ask him.

"Hey Nate, can I ask you one last question and promise you will not get mad at me?" She asked.

"Yeah, anything." He replied smiling

She smiled back. "You never did tell me why you failed the 6th grade, like you promised." She said teasing him about it.

"Um, yeah, I remember." He said. He sighed. He hated talking about it but he wanted to tell her and let her know.

"Nate, if you not ready to tell me, you don't have to tell me, I will wait." Sophie told him. She wanted to know but if he wasn't ready, she wasn't going to pressure him.

"No I want to Soph." He said. He sighed again but then just got the guts to tell her. "Well, I failed the 6th grade because I missed a lot of school and then when I went back, I did bad in school. I didn't make very good grades." He said.

"Why?" She asked, hoping not to piss him off.

"My mom, well my real mom, got diagnosed with cancer and she was sick for months. They tried treating it. Me and my dad took all the money we had to try and help pay for her treatment and then, soon we were getting so low on money, we couldn't pay for it. The insurance company we were under wouldn't pay for it because it was experimental. Soon she just died. I then just started missing more school after her death. I mean, I missed a lot of school while she was in the hospital, I actually missed everyday but I didn't care, I wanted to be there with her. Anyways, but when I did start going back, I was doing really bad. Soon the school board came to my how with CPS, threatening to take me away. My dad then talked to them. They just all agreed to just let me redo 6th grade and make for sure it didn't happen again because they said if it ever happened again, they would take me away. It took me an entire year to just get over the fact she is gone. It's still hard for me but I got my dad and my step mom there for me." He finally finished. He then started crying. Sophie then grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could. She felt really bad now.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry Nate. I shouldn't have asked. And just so you know, I'm here for you, okay?" She told her. She began to cry too. It hurt her a lot to see him crying.

"It's okay Sophie, you were just concerned. I'm glad to know someone else cares." He replied smiling at her.

"I do care, I care a lot." Sophie said. She still didn't give a fuck if they just met today; she already cared for him a lot. She also already trusted him and liked him. "If you ever need someone, for anything Nate, I'm here for you." She told him. She wanted him to know she was there. For anything he needed her for.

He smiled. "Thanks Sophie. You're an amazing friend already." He said.

"Should we be leaving soon?" Sophie asked. She didn't hate being there with him; she just thought they might want to head home.

"Actually, I brought this little radio along so maybe we can dance for a little bit." He said as he got up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Sure. That's fine." She said.

He then turned on the radio. The song Enchanted by Taylor Swift came on. Sophie loved the song. He then pulled her closer to him and they just started to dance. She put her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat. It was a relaxing heartbeat. Soon, the song was over with, then, One and Only by Adele came on. She adored this one. He then grabbed her arm, which was around his neck and he took her hand and they started to dance again. They did the little twirl thing dancers do. They both laughed when they did that. Then eventually that song was over with.

"Okay Soph, only one more song, please? I promise this will be the last one." He said.

"I don't care." She replied smiling. She loved dancing with him.

He then turned on the last song, which was, Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis Presley. She really loved this song. They then started dancing again. There was a moment where they were about to kiss, but they didn't. They knew they had to take things slow. That song was soon over with.

"Okay, now are you ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded her head yes and then they walked back to his car.

On the entire ride back to her home, she was staring at him. There was just something she really liked about him, she just wasn't sure yet what it was. They soon reached her home.

"Nate." Sophie said his name while she was getting out of his car.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She then went on his side of the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him on his lips, but she knew it was too soon. "Thanks for the amazing time." She said smiling.

"No, Thank You Sophie." He replied.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked. What could he be thanking her for? He did everything.

"For listening and not judging. Also for an amazing time." He said smiling.

"Anytime Nate, remember, if you ever, and I mean EVER want to talk or just anything, you know where I'm at." She said smiling back.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow Soph." He said.

She smiled even bigger because he has called her Soph like three times now. She thought it was cute her gave her a nickname, she was just sad she didn't have him one. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Nate Bear." She replied feeling stupid now.

"Seriously, Nate Bear?" He asked smiling.

"Well you gave me a nickname, so I wanted to give you one." She said.

"You're adorable." He said. "Well, I really have to go now, bye Soph." He said.

"Bye Nate." She replied. He then drove off.

She then walked in her home and walked into her room. She then noticed out the corner of her eye, her mother walked in.

"How did it go, darling?" Samantha asked. She hoped well; if he hurt Sophie; her, Sam, and Scott, would all kill him.

"It went perfect." Sophie replied. That's how she felt the date went anyway. Well "friendly" date.

"Amazing, well goodnight darling." Samantha said as she walked back into her own room.

Sophie smiled. The time her and Nate had together was perfect. He was perfect. She just hoped everything would be okay between them.

_**Okay, so that's Chapter 5. I also know, the chapter is cute and sad, that's how I saw it as anyways. BTW sorry if it is still on the first day, I just didn't want to rush things. Plus she and Nate already have a connection. Anyways hope you all liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie was in her bed lying down. School was pretty fun. Eliot and Hardison were hanging out, which shocked her. Eliot seemed jocky and Hardison was a bit nerdy, so she was shocked to see the two of them hanging out. She also saw Parker and Parker wanted to talk to her. Parker said it was urgent. And she then remembered when she saw Nate today at school, sadly they didn't get to talk because he was busy during lunch doing something different, which Eliot told her he knew what Nate was doing, he just couldn't tell her. She then started thinking about her date. She loved their date, she knew it was a friendly date, but she just felt more there. She remembered how they danced to three beautiful songs. And all of the artist music they listened to, she adored every singer. Elvis always had a special place in her heart. Adele was just an amazing singer. And Taylor Swift just always said everything a girl wants to say. She then picked up her iPhone. She adored her iPhone. It was white and it had a pretty rose cover on it, but she got it custom designed to be an Otter Box so it wouldn't break when it fell. She was looking through her contacts, she then saw Nate's name. She knew she had to call Parker, but she thought it wouldn't hurt if she called Nate real quick. Besides, Parker was probably doing something. She then tapped on Nate's name and it was ringing.

"Hello." Nate answered.

"Nate, hey, it's Sophie." Sophie replied.

"I know who this is. I have you in my contacts, remember?" He replied. He had a smile on his face. He loved talking to her. He loved her voice.

"Oh yeah, right. So, what are you up to?" She asked. She got up off her bed and looked out the window.

"Not much, looking outside. I want to go outside, but I don't feel like it." He responded laughing. She gave a small laugh. "Hey, I'm looking out my window and there is a girl looking out her window, on her phone and she looks a lot like you." He told her.

"Really? Well, I'm going to wave my hands around like an idiot and tell me if she is doing that." She said as she started waving her hands around like an idiot. She was laughing.

"Yup, she is doing it to. So you live like two houses down but I'm across the street so." He told her.

Sophie then looked across the street and down two houses from her and saw Nate. "Hey, I see you too. This is cool, so we live pretty close. Why didn't you mention anything last night?" She asked. I mean he dropped her off, so he should've said something like 'Wow you live close to me'

"I wasn't really thinking about it. I was too busy staring at…. The stars." He replied. He was really staring at her, but he didn't want to say that.

"Really? Well then why last night did I never see you look up at the stars?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She knew he was staring at her; he was just one of those guys who didn't like admitting much.

He licked his lips. He then just realized she caught him in a lie. "Um, yeah, I was staring at you. Sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He replied.

"It's fine, you wouldn't make me feel that way. It actually makes me feel like I'm attractive" She replied smiling.

"Well, to be honest, you are very beautiful Soph." Nate replied smiling, still looking out of his window at her. She caught him looking at her. She was blushing a lot "So are you doing anything later? I mean, remember, you said you wanted to meet my parents." He asked.

"No, I am not doing anything. And yes, I remember, I just need to go ask my mother. And call Parker too." She replied

"Parker? The little blonde?" Nate asked. He remembered they were supposed to be hanging out Friday.

"Yes that's Parker. She wanted to talk to me." She replied.

"Oh cool. Hey ask her if she still wants to hang out Friday. I already asked Hardison and Eliot about it because I talked to them earlier. They are actually over here now. Their just meeting my parents." He said

"Oh, so Hardison and Eliot got to meet your parents before I did?" She teased.

"Well, you should have come over then earlier little Miss Devereaux." He teased back

"Well I forgot. But yes, I will ask Parker if she still wants to hang out." She replied.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'm going to tell my mom that you are probably coming over. She will probably cook supper. So if she does, what do you like?" He asked.

"Um, I like anything, I'm not a very picky person. " She responded.

"Okay, well I have to go now. See you later Sophie." He said.

"See you Nate." She replied. She then hung up and went downstairs where he mother was. "Mother, I was wondering, do you think I can go over to Nate's house to meet his parents?" She asked. She wouldn't see why her mother would say Nate. Nate already met her parents so she felt that it would be right if she met his. She was scared to meet them, but Nate was willing to meet her parents, so she was willing to meet his.

"Sure darling. Just call if you need anything." Samantha replied. She knew her daughter was happy around Nate, she just still couldn't trust him enough.

"Well, I'm not going over there now. I'm going to call one of my friends from school." Sophie replied as she remembered she needed to call Parker.

"You actually have friends?" Sophie then turned her head to see her brother walking in.

"Yes, you ass. I have friends." Sophie responded with a smirk on her face.

"Sophie Devereaux! Don't call your brother an ass. That's not very nice of you!" Samantha yelled. "Apologize to him!" She shouted.

"No! I will not apologize to him! He was being an asshole. He deserves to know that!" Sophie shouted back at her mother. She was sick and tired of her mother always getting on them for just some stupid ass curse words. They were just words.

"Then you go up in your bedroom young lady. You're grounded!" Samantha yelled back.

"To hell with you mother!" Sophie shouted back as she went upstairs and started putting stuff in her backpack. Samantha then ran upstairs into Sophie's bedroom.

"Who in the hell do you think you are to use that kind of language towards me? And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Samantha shouted.

"I'm leaving! And I can your using it towards me. You cannot be a hypocrite!" Sophie shouted back still putting her stuff into bags.

"What the hell! You are not leaving! And even if you were, where would you go?" Samantha yelled.

"Some place where you are not!" Sophie shouted back and she grabbed her bags and stormed out of her room. Samantha was chasing her out of her room and then Scott heard all of it.

"Sophie, where in the hell do you think you are going?" Scott yelled at Sophie and in the way of her to walk out the door.

"Someplace else. I am not staying here anymore! I cannot stand it when you and mom both defend for your precious little Samuel!" Sophie shouted at her father. She then felt a tap on her shoulders. She then turned around and got slapped in the face by her mother.

"You listen here Sophie. You are staying whether you like it or not." Samantha said to her daughter. Sophie gave her mother a death glare and then slapped her in the face and then kicked Scott in the balls.

"Payback's a bitch huh?" Sophie asked her mother and father who was lying on the ground hurt. She then grabbed her father's wallet and took money out of it so she will have money for food and things she needs. Sophie then walked out the door.

_**Okay, so sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted you all to guess what's going to happen next to Sophie. Is she going to be homeless or is she going to go stay at Nate's or Parker's or maybe even Eliot's or Hardison's place. I want you all to guess. And what is her mother going to do now since she left and left after hitting her in the face? Also, how is her father going to react since she stole money from him and kicked him in his manly area? REVIEWS PLEASE! I am happy with the 13 I have but I would appreciate more, I like knowing how I am doing, so please just review. Even if you have reviewed before just please still review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie was running and looking back to make for sure her parents weren't following her. When she looked, no one was following her. She then looked at her surroundings to see where she was; she noticed she was on a random road pretty far from her home. It was a nice neighborhood, but she had no idea where she was. She then picked up her phone and called Parker.

"Hello?" Parker answered.

"Hey Parker, its Sophie." She responded.

"Oh hey Sophie. So you finally decided to call?" Parker joked with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry; I was just doing other stuff. Do you think I can come over to your place?" Sophie asked. She hoped it wasn't too much to ask but she really had nowhere else to go. She could have gone to Nate's but she remembered she needed to call Parker anyways so she decided to call her and ask her first.

"Um yeah, sure. But what happened to your place? Did it burn down or something?" Parker asked.

"Um. Not exactly. I will explain it whenever I get there but where do you live anyhow?" Sophie asked. She forgot to even ask where she lived.

"4732 Sunnydale Ave." Parker replied.

Sophie then looked at the street sign and realized she was on that road. "I'm on your street right now, so I will be there soon alright?" Sophie told Parker.

"Okay Sophie. I will be on my porch waiting for you." She replied.

"Alright. Oh, wait, shouldn't you ask your parents first?" Sophie asked.

"My parents don't live with me; it's just me and my cat." Parker replied.

Sophie was a bit confused but let it slide. She would ask Parker whenever she got there. "Okay, bye." Sophie replied as she hung up. She was walking down the road. She was nearby the home 4725, so she knew she was going to be there soon. She was rushing so her parents couldn't possibly find her, and because she needed to be around someone or else, she was going to freak out. She always felt the need to be around someone otherwise she would start having a panic attack. She soon reached the house because she saw Parker on the porch. She also saw a familiar car in the driveway. She smiled once she noticed the car and she ran towards Parker's home.

"Hey Parker!" Sophie said as she ran up and gave Parker a hug.

"Hey Sophie!" Parker replied.

"Hey, is Nate here because that looks a lot like his car?" Sophie asked as she released Parker and pointed towards the car.

"Um, yeah. Nate is here. We have to do some stupid ass project together. You don't care that he is over here do you?" Parker asked.

"No, not at all." Sophie replied with a smile.

"Oh wait yeah. He is like your little boyfriend now isn't he?" Parker asked.

"What? No. He isn't my boyfriend." Sophie replied. But the thought of him being her boyfriend gave her butterflies.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Parker asked. Sophie nodded and they walked into the home.

Sophie had to admit, it was a very beautiful home. She just wondered how Parker was living by herself and had all this nice stuff. She had paintings that were breathtakingly beautiful to Sophie. Sophie was a big fan of art. She admired a lot of paintings. She then saw a Starry Night painting. She was just staring at it and Parker was smiling.

"This is beautiful! Did you paint this?" Sophie asked, not taking her eyes off the painting.

"Nope. Vincent Van Gogh did." Parker replied with a smile.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE ORIGNAL PAINTING?" Sophie asked very shocked. Parker nodded. "How did you acquire this?" Sophie asked.

"It's a very long story, but I'm glad you like it. Would you like to go see Nate now?" Parker asked trying to get off subject of the painting and how she got it.

Sophie then got back into reality once she said Nate's name and she nodded. She still couldn't believe Parker had the original Starry Night painting that Vincent Van Gogh himself painted. They finally reached the room Nate was in. Sophie then got a big smile on her face once she saw him.

"Hey Nate." Sophie said. He then looked up from his paper his was doing for his project, Sophie assumed. He smiled back and got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Soph." Nate replied still hugging her.

"Soph? Seriously? You already gave her a nickname? I can already tell there is going to be a romance here." Parker said. Nate and Sophie then broke the hug and gave her a look.

"Seriously Parker?" Nate asked the crazy blonde.

"Seriously. I mean, for me, romance begins with nicknaming. Then it goes to going on dates, then it goes to kissing, and then being boyfriend and girlfriend, and then it goes to marriage, and then it goes to having a whole lot of…" Parker then got cut off by Nate who covered her mouth. She licked his hand to try and get his hand off of her mouth.

"I hope you realize that does not bother me. But I should let you know that the hand you just licked is the hand I use to go pee with and I never washed my hands at all." Nate told her with a grin on his face. Parker then immediately got her mouth away from his hand and ran upstairs to her bathroom. Nate started laughing a lot.

"Ew Nate, that's gross. Are you serious?" Sophie asked him laughing herself.

"No, I'm not serious. I just said that so she wouldn't do it again." He replied still laughing. Parker then came downstairs and slapped Nate in the face.

"That's for lying mister. No more lying!" Parker said as she said down on her couch. Sophie then sat next to Parker.

"Yes mom." Nate replied with a smirk on his face and sat down next to Sophie.

They were all in silence for a bit. "I swear if you two start having sex, I am killing you both." Parker said breaking the silence. They both then look at her.

"Parker, why would Nate & I have sex?" Sophie asked her.

"Yeah Parker. I mean, we wouldn't. Especially with you right there." Nate told her with a smirk on his face.

"Ew. So if I wasn't here, you would?" Parker asked disgusted.

"Of course we would Parker." Nate said, getting a slap in the arm from Sophie. "I hope you realize, you didn't hurt me." Nate told Sophie. Sophie just rolled her eyes at him.

"So how fast do you both need to get the project done?" Sophie asked.

"Not until next week, but me and Nate want to get it done before then so we aren't rushing to get it done in time." Parker replied. She then remembered she was low on food. "Hold on, I'll be back, I have to run to the store real quick to pick up some thing. If I come back and find out you both had sex, I will kick your ass Nate." Parker said as she got up.

"Why me? And we wouldn't anyway. I promise." Nate replied.

"Okay and you because, you're the one with the penis." She replied as she left out the door.

He just shook his head and looked over at Sophie who was looking at him.

"You know, if I wasn't mistaken, I would think you're obsessed with me." He told Sophie with a smile.

"I'm not obsessed with you. I'm just staring at you." She replied.

"So you're stalking me?" He asked. She then tickled his side. "Don't tickle me, I don't like it." He said laughing.

"Then stop saying I'm obsessed with you or stalking you." She replied.

"Okay." He replied.

She then cuddled up next to him. He was comfy to her. Nate then put his arm around her and with both of their free hands, they began to hold hands. Sophie was hoping Parker wouldn't come back for a bit because she knew the moment she walked through the door, they would stop cuddling and she didn't want to stop. She then looked back up at him and saw him staring at her smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Sophie asked.

"You." He replied. Sophie smiled at that and felt her beginning to blush. "Aw, you're blushing." He said.

"What? No I'm not. And why are you smiling because of me." Sophie asked playing punching his stomach.

"You're just so beautiful; I can't help but not smile at your beauty." He replied smiling. Nate was a very open person. If he thought a girl was beautiful he would tell her. Nate was one of those people who believed that you only have one life to live, so live it. He just adored her. He didn't know what it was, but he just adored Sophie a lot. He was starting to believe the saying "love at first sight."

"Oh, well thank you Nate. That means a lot to me." Sophie replied smiling.

"No problem." He replied smiling. He then remembered something he wanted to ask her and what he should have asked her on their date since it is an obvious question you ask someone. "Hey Soph. I need to ask you something." Nate asked.

"Anything." She replied.

"When is your birthday?" He asked. He didn't even ask what her birthday was. He asked her about everything else but not her birthday.

"July 10th. It was last month." She replied.

He then started thinking about it, July was last month. They just start school on August 5th. He wanted to get her a present but it would be a late gift. "That's cool." He said. He then thought of asking her who her favorite singer was because if he had the money, he would take her to her favorite singer's concert. "Hey, who is your favorite singer?" He asked.

"Wow seriously? That is a hard question. I love so many." She replied.

"Well who is your favorite? Like, who is the one you can listen to all the time and never get bored of their music. Or who is the one that when you hear their song anywhere, you freak out? Just say the first artist that makes you think of all of that" He asked.

"Taylor Swift." She replied.

"Taylor Swift is your favorite singer?" He asked clearly surprised.

"Yes, what's wrong with that? You don't like her?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just I'm shocked out of every singer in the world, she is your favorite. I thought since you were British, you would be into Adele or The Beatles or One Direction." He said.

"Okay, I love Adele and The Beatles, but One Direction seriously?" She asked.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked. This was getting fun to him.

"Nothing, I'm just not that big of a fan of them. I like some of their music but they're not my favorite." She replied.

"Okay. What about Justin Bieber?" He asked.

"I love him too, but not anywhere near as much as I love Taylor." She replied.

"Okay. What about Metallica?" He asked.

"They are awesome, but I still love Taylor more." She replied smiling.

He then knew after asking her about some pretty awesome singers that Taylor was really the singer she loved. So he was going to eventually see if she was coming to their hometown and he was going to take her as a late birthday present. He then got up and walked over to his computer.

"Hey where are you going? You're comfy." Sophie whined still sitting on the couch.

"I'm just checking something real quick, just stay there." He replied. He went on his father's bank account to see how much he had in there. Nate had money in his father's account since he was too young to have one; he knew what was his and what his father's was. He then saw that they had a lot of money in their account. Like a whole lot. He then texted his father to ask him about it.

_"Hey dad, there is a lot of money in the bank account." Nate texted his father._

_ "Yeah, so what?" Jimmy replied. _

_ "Well, what is mine and what is yours?" Nate asked._

_ "Just consider $10,000 of the money in there yours since I know you need stuff and you're going out with that nice girl now." Jimmy replied._

Nate's mouth then dropped. $10,000 was a lot of money. He couldn't believe his father was giving him that much.

_"Are you serious?" Nate asked._

_ "Yes I am serious. Your mother & I made the decision to give you that much." Jimmy replied._

_"Well geez. Thanks dad." Nate replied_ _with a smile._

_"No problem. See you later son." Jimmy replied._

Nate then went online to find tickets. He then found a website where they were selling meet & greets. He then saw that the price of meet & greets were enough for him to afford. He then went on to the website and bought the meet & greets. The tickets came along with the meet & greets. He was now happy because he knew that it would make Sophie very happy. He then got off the computer and went back over to the couch with Sophie.

"So what did you do on the computer?" Sophie asked.

"Oh. Not much. I just checked my email." He replied.

"It takes you that long to check your email?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a lot of mail and there was some I needed to look at." He replied with a smile.

"Oh that's cool, I suppose." Sophie said with a small laugh. She then got up and walked over to Parker's radio and turned it on.

"Okay for all you Swifties out there, we are about to play Enchanted by amazing Taylor Allison Swift!" The radio guy said.

Sophie then jumped up and down. "Oh my god! I love this song! Nate, will you dance with me? You remember when we danced to it on our first date?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I remember and I guess I will." He replied with a smile.

She then walked over to him and grabbed his hand and waited for the song to come on. The song finally came on and they started dancing to it. She then was listening to the lyrics and realized that every word made her instantly think of Nate. She was starting to believe she was falling in love with him. Although she had only knew him for a little bit, she felt a strong connection between the two of them and it didn't just feel like a friend connection. It felt like a romantic connection. Just then Parker walked in and they stopped dancing and turned off the music and Parker gave them an evil grin.

"So when I come home, you're not having sex, but you're dancing sexually." Parker said still grinning.

"Explain to me how we were dancing sexually?" Nate asked.

"I'm just fucking with you." Parker said as she starting laughing and walked into the kitchen to put her groceries up.

Nate then smiled and looked at Sophie. She was so beautiful, it was breathtaking. He then walked into the kitchen where he and Parker were doing their work. Sophie then walked in there too.

"Hey Parker? Where will I be sleeping at?" Sophie asked.

"Upstairs. The room on the right." Parker replied as she and Nate went back to doing their work.

Sophie then walked upstairs to the room and put her clothes in the dresser and all of her stuff, like her hairbrush, on the dresser. She then sat on her bed and fell asleep.

*4 hours later*

Nate walked up to Sophie's room and saw her sleeping. He smiled at that because she looked adorable. He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. He then walked out of her room and went downstairs where Parker was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Nate asked Parker who was staring at him.

"You like her, you really like her!" Parker said.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just cute." Parker said. She then gave Nate a hug goodbye. "See you later Nate." Parker said.

"See you later Parker." Nate replied. He then walked out the door and got in his car and drove home.

*At the Devereaux home*

"Samantha, can't you just let it go? She is obviously already gone. We're not going to find her! Let her go, if she gets hurt or something, that's her fault not ours." Scott said trying to calm his wife down.

"No, I will never let it go. I am going to get that little bitch and once I do, I will make her wish she would have NEVER left." Samantha replied.

"You will not do anything to our daughter! I will not allow it!" Scott said.

Samantha then grabbed a knife and stabbed Scott.

"I'm sorry Scott, but I'm not letting you tear apart my plan. I am going to murder her, in a slow painful death." She said as she pulled the knife out of Scott and let him fall to the ground. Sam then came downstairs and smiled.

"You finally killed him?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I did. Now we can be together and go kill your sister together." She replied as she went up to Sam and kissed him.

"I am ready. We need to start on our plan now." Sam suggested.

"Let's go make love first." Samantha said as she jumped on Sam.

**Okay I know what most of you must be thinking "EW THAT IS DISGUSTING, YOU ARE A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING" Lol. Trust me I HATED writing it, but I needed something new and a kinda big plot twist. Again, trust me, I find it sick that her and her son are "in love" but it's going to cause more drama. Oh and for anyone who may have liked Scott, sorry I killed him off. So what do you all think is going to happen? Is Samantha and Sam going to find Sophie and murder her? Read & Review! Again sorry for the disgusting stuff. Lol Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

*Nate's Birthday*

Nate was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was nervous about his birthday today and the Taylor Swift concert. But he was also excited about going to the concert and meeting Taylor and seeing Sophie today. He then remembered the meet and greet was at 2:00 pm so he looked at the clock to make for sure it wasn't anytime soon. It is 8:00 am so he was good. His birthday party started at 8:30 and ended at 12:00 because he wanted to make it in time to the meet and greet. He was still debating on whether he should tell Sophie or surprise her. She still had no idea they were even going to go meet her idol. He then thought it would be more fun to just surprise her. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Sophie there with a gift and a big smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Nate!" Sophie said as she pulled him into a big hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Soph!" Nate replied with a big smile, placing a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Here is your present." Sophie said breaking the hug and handing him his present. She hated breaking the hug because she loved being in his arms. He was so cuddly and warm.

"Aw, Soph. You didn't have to get me anything." Nate replied.

"Nate, just take your bloody present." Sophie said with a light laugh.

He then took the present and opened it and saw Sophie got him keys.

"You got me keys for my birthday?" Nate asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Not just any kind of keys Nate. Come on, I'll show you what there for." Sophie said as she grabbed him hand and started guided him outside.

"So why are there two separate set of keys?" Nate asked still walking with her outside.

"They go to two separate things, silly. I promise, I will show you where they are both for." Sophie said. They finally reached outside. He then looked over and saw a limited edition Harley motorcycle.

"Oh my god!" Nate shouted as he ran up to the motorcycle. Sophie then walked next to him. "Is this mine?" Nate asked Sophie.

"Of course it is, silly! I wouldn't get it for myself. I'm not a big fan of motorcycles. Happy Birthday!" Sophie said with a smile on her face. She was so happy that he was happy with the present that she got him. "I remember when we went on our date thing and you told me about how much you loved motorcycles and how badly you wanted one on your 16th birthday, so I got you this one." Sophie said.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you remembered that! Thank you so much Sophie!" Nate said as he pulled her into a big hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How did you get it?" Nate asked.

"Let's just say, I have my ways." Sophie replied. Nate then just nodded his head. "Well, would you like to go celebrate your birthday now?" Sophie asked. He then nodded his head as she grabbed his hand and guided him back inside his house.

*4 Hours Later*

It was finally 12:00 PM and everyone was starting to leave. Nate hated the fact his party wasn't very long, but he was happy it still happened. Besides, he didn't want to be late to the meet and greet. But his party was great; he got to see all of his family and friends. He got many great presents. Plus, he and Sophie got to dance and ironically Enchanted by Taylor Swift played. He wondered why that song always played around him and Sophie, but he didn't mind it. After all of his friends and family left, the only friends that were there were Sophie, Parker, Eliot, and Hardison. And of course his parents but they were cleaning up. They insisted that they should clean and the kids should just have fun. Nate then looked at his group of his closest friends and smiled. He still remembered when they hung out. It was fun and weird.

_*Friday night*_

_ Sophie and Nate were waiting for Parker, Hardison, and Eliot at a cool teen hangout named Devin's. Some kid at their school named Devin ran the club and recommended for them to come there to hang out. The place was very cool. They liked it so far. Just then they saw the three people walk in and walk over to them. _

_ "Wow, I cannot believe it. You all actually came." Nate said. _

_ "Of course we would. We all want to hang out to get to know each other better." Eliot said with a smile. They then found a table and sat down. They all talked about their lives, they all shared fun memories, played games that were at the hangout, and just joked around. Sophie could tell that Hardison was into Parker. She wasn't so sure about how Parker felt about him. She sent off many mixed signals. You never really know for sure if she likes you or if she wants to kill you._

_ "You know what Hardison; you are the coolest nerd I have ever met." Eliot said to guy who was playing a football game._

_ "Really? That means a lot to me man!" Hardison said. He and Eliot then did some handshake._

_ "That was a pretty cool handshake." Parker said. _

_ "How can a handshake be cool? It's just a thing we do now." Eliot said to the blonde._

_ "Handshakes can be very cool!" Parker said._

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eliot said._

_ "Well, I have to get going. My nana is gonna kill me if I ain't home at a decent time." Hardison said._

_ "Alright, well see you later man. We are all going to be leaving soon too." Eliot said doing the handshake with Hardison. Hardison then left. "Well I'm gonna head home, so bye!" Eliot said as he waved goodbye and walked out the door._

_ "Alright, so Nate, since you're staying at my place, would we three like to leave?" Parker asked. The other two nodded as they walked out of the door and went to Parker's place. They all then went into their beds; well Nate went to sleep in Sophie's room. Parker already warned them about the whole sex thing. And they all fell asleep peacefully._

"Well guys, I'm going to go. Nate and Sophie, you two have fun hanging out. We three are going to go hang out. So see ya!" Eliot said as he waved goodbye and the other two walked out with him.

"So, Nate. What are we going to do?" Sophie asked.

"I already have plans. I just have to go tell my parents and we can go and I am going to ride my new motorcycle that my amazing friend, Sophie, got me." Nate said as he walked into the kitchen to tell his parents he and Sophie were leaving to go to the Taylor Swift concert. "Hey, mom and dad. Sophie and I are going to leave. Call if you need anything." Nate said.

"Okay, just be careful." Jimmy said as Nate left the room and walked into the living grabbing Sophie's hand and guiding her over to his awesome brand new motorcycle. He then got out of the driveway and started driving away.

*At the arena*

"Why are you covering my eyes for? Where are we at? You're going to murder me aren't you?" Sophie asked as her eyes were blindfolded because Nate put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Unless this is going to kill you, I'm not murdering you myself." He replied as he took of the blindfold. She then gasped at the sight she was seeing she saw the arena and saw they were standing in a line waiting to go inside a building.

"Are…we…at…the…" Sophie started asking

"If you're asking about the Taylor Swift concert, yes. But right now, were at the meet and greet." Nate replied finishing what she was going to ask.

"Oh my god! You brought me to the Taylor Swift concert and I am meeting her?" Sophie asked.

"Yup." Nate replied with a smile on his face. Just then Sophie started crying and she jumped onto him with her arms around his neck. "Is there something wrong?" Nate asked. He would've been upset if he made her upset.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Nate! You have no idea how much this means to me! I love Taylor and I am now meeting her and seeing her sing because of you!" Sophie said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're very welcome, but why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy and all smiling?" Nate asked.

"I'm crying with tears of joy! I never thought I would ever meet her and now I can all because of you! I will never be able to repay you!" Sophie whispered in his ear.

"Yes you can. Just always be my friend. That's all I want." Nate said.

"I would promise you that no matter what." Sophie said as she pulled away from him.

"Okay, everyone!" Security yelled. "For everyone who has a wristband come forward so we can check it and so you can all get inside to meet Taylor!" Sophie and Nate then walked up to security as they checked their wristband. "You're good to go!" Security said as Nate and Sophie walked into the building. Sophie was so happy she couldn't believe she was going to meet Taylor Swift!

*2 hours later*

It was finally 2 pm and the meet and greets were starting. Once they finally reached where you can see Taylor, Sophie started freaking out.

"Oh my god, Nate! She is right there! Oh my god! I cannot believe I am still meeting her!" Sophie said. Nate just smiled at that because of how happy and excited she was to meet Taylor. They then reached whenever it was Sophie's turn to meet Taylor. She walked up to Taylor and hugged her.

"Hello, I'm Taylor. What's your name?" Taylor asked. But all Sophie was doing was in Taylor's arms crying. "It's okay. Are you alright?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, miss, please hurry up." Security said to Sophie.

"Don't rush her, she is fine." Taylor said to her security. Sophie then finally calmed down and looked up to Taylor. "Hi, I see you're finally alright." Taylor said smiling.

"Yes, I am definitely alright. I'm sorry. I'm Sophie." Sophie said to Taylor.

"You're okay. But nice to meet you Sophie, how long have you been a fan?" Taylor asked.

"Fan? I'm not just any fan, I'm a big Swiftie and I have been since your first song!" Sophie said.

"That is amazing! And is this your first time meeting me?" Taylor asked.

"This is my first time ever seeing you in concert!" Sophie replied.

"That's amazing! Did your parents get you the tickets finally?" Taylor asked.

"No, my friend Nate did. He is standing over there." Sophie said pointing over to Nate. Taylor then smiled and waved at Nate.

"Well that is amazing. He must be a pretty amazing guy. Never let him out of your sight. He seems like someone you should have around for the rest of your life." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I know it. I think I may be in love with him, but I'm not sure." Sophie said. She felt like she was talking to Taylor like a friend. Taylor then smiled big.

"That is amazing. Love is such an amazing thing; just don't wait so long to make your move, okay?" Taylor told her. Sophie just nodded her head. "So what is your favorite song by me?" Taylor asked.

"Hey Taylor, you need to hurry. You have more fans waiting to meet you." Security said.

"Look, it's only 2:45, the concert isn't until 7:00. I have plenty of time. And I do not need to rehearse. Just please give me a bit?" Taylor asked. Security then nodded their heads and continued calming down the crazed fans. "Sorry about them." Taylor said to Sophie.

"Its fine, but my favorite is Enchanted. I love that song." Sophie replied.

"Well, I will perform it tonight." Taylor said.

"That's amazing. And it's so ironic that you are because every time Nate and I are around each other, that song plays." Sophie said.

"Well then maybe that is yalls song." Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well I'll get going Taylor. I don't want your security men getting on you again." Sophie said.

"Okay, well it was very nice meeting you Sophie. Here take this piece of paper." Taylor said as she handed Sophie the paper and gave her another hug. Sophie then walked out and looked at the piece of paper and realized there was a number on it.

"Did Taylor Swift just give me her number?" Sophie asked herself. She then sat outside waiting for Nate. Five minutes passed then he came out. As soon as he came out she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Nate for the moment you let me experience." Sophie whispered in his ear.

"Anytime Sophie." Nate replied. "So, do you want to go get something to eat before the concert?" Nate asked. She then nodded her head and then they went to Taco Bell to eat.

*3 Hours Later*

It was now 6:00 pm and they started heading back over to the arena and they finally got in and went to go sit down at their seats. They were on the floor and really close to the stage, probably close enough for Taylor to touch them. It was now 7:00 and the concert was starting. It was first the opening acts and the opening acts were Ed Sheeran, which was someone Sophie also adored! And then Austin Mahone came out, which was someone who Sophie thought was adorable! She knew he was going to be the next big star, not anyway near Taylor, in her opinion, but still good enough! Then Taylor came out! She sang State Of Grace, Holy Ground, Red, You Belong With Me, The Lucky One, Mean, Stay Stay Stay, 22, and now she was at Enchanted, which was the fan choice song of the night.

"You know, before I sing this song. I just want to say. A Swiftie I met earlier told me this was her favorite song by me and I think it is hers and her best guy friends song since she told me every time their around each other, it plays. So you know who you are. Make something magical happen." Taylor said to the fans and she started playing Enchanted. Sophie knew Taylor was talking about her because while Taylor was talking, she looked over at Sophie and winked, so Sophie knew she should do something magical and do something she would never forget. Then it got to the chorus and without thinking about it, Sophie grabbed Nate and kissed him on the lips for the first time. The kiss was so amazing and it felt magical. She then stopped kissing him and just stared at him.

"What was that for?" Nate asked, not that he was complaining, he was just curious.

"Nate, as crazy as this may sound, I love you." Sophie said. She couldn't believe she was actually saying that, but Taylor's words really helped her.

"Really? Well, I love you too." Nate said.

"Are you just saying that because I did?" Sophie asked.

"No, I really do love you. I think I've loved you ever since I first saw you." Nate replied with a smile.

"Oh my God, Nate. That is so sweet! I think I have too." Sophie said. She then placed another kiss on his lips.

*2 hours later*

The concert was then over with and her and Nate left, arm in arm.

"That was the best concert of my life!" Sophie said. "Thank you Nate for bringing me." Sophie said as she gave Nate a kiss on the lips.

"No problem." Nate replied. "So, what are we now?" Nate asked Sophie.

"I was kind of hoping you could be my boy and I can be your girl." Sophie suggested.

"I think that sounds great." Nate said as he gave Sophie a kiss on his head and then a kiss on the lips. "So, where are we going to go to now?" Nate asked.

"Well, it's late; won't your parents be mad?" Sophie asked.

"I don't have a curfew now, since I'm now 16, my parents don't care, as long as I don't come back murdered." Nate said with a laugh.

"Okay, well let's go to the Boston Harbor." Sophie said as they made their way to the harbor. They were finally at the Harbor. They were starting just talking more about their lives. She told Nate about her parents. They then just starting making weird jokes, he then threw her in the water and she pulled him in the water and they just had a lot of fun. They then left the harbor and went back to Nate's home.

"Damn you Nate, I am soaking wet." Sophie said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Nate said as he took off his shirt because it was wet. Sophie then looked at his abs and was practically drooling over them. He was so handsome; she couldn't help but look at him. "You just gonna stare a little longer or do something about it?" Nate flirted.

"Nate, I would, but then that would mean I would no longer be a virgin and I would like to wait at least." Sophie replied. He just laughed. "So where are your parents?" Sophie asked.

"They left for the night. They said since I'm 16, I should have the house to myself. They are weird but cool." Nate said.

"Well, just because we aren't going to have sex, we can still go upstairs and make out." Sophie suggested.

"I like your thinking." Nate said as Sophie jumped on him and starting making out with him.

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry I made it all go so fast but I hope you all liked it! Please read and review! I would have made drama happen, but I'm already doing a lot of that in Forever and Always so yeah. Anyways, hope you all like it! Drama will probably happen in the next chapter though! And BTW, I might make it like at least a month later in Chapter 9, I will say what happened in between that month gap, but I'm going to speed things up a bit! Anyways, hope you all like it! Reviews please! **


	9. Chapter 9

*A month later*

It has been a month since Nate's 16th birthday and ever since him and Sophie started dating. He was already in love with her. They have come so close to having sex like 5 times but they didn't. They decided they were going to wait, so they were sticking to that. They haven't seen each other in over a week though, but that is because they wanted to start hanging out with their friends a little bit more. Sophie was hanging out with Parker and sometimes Eliot & Hardison, but Nate was the one who was mostly hanging out with Eliot & Hardison. But whenever Sophie was hanging with the guys, he was hanging out with Parker. He was actually hanging out with her right now and they were playing Sorry.

"Dang it! This is the third time I have had to send my people home!" Parker said as she pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

"Parker, calm down. It is just a game. It isn't that serious." Nate said as he was taking his turn.

"It isn't that serious? Well of course you would say that, you're not losing like I am! You haven't even gone home once!" Parker said as she stuck her tongue out at Nate.

"Calm down. If you don't want to play anymore, we don't have to, okay?" Nate said as Parker just shrugged and got up off the floor they were sitting on to play sorry and sat on the couch. Nate then started putting all the game pieces back in the box.

"So, how have you and Sophie been?" Parker asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab her a Pepsi.

Nate then smiled at Sophie's name. He loved hearing her name. It made her smile every time he heard it. Hell, anything related to her made him smile like an idiot. "We've been good. You know, taking things slow, not trying to rush it." Nate replied.

"Oh. Have you had sex yet?" Parker asked as she sat back down on the couch and started drinking her soda.

"Parker, I just said were taking it slow. That's what I mean by taking it slow. Like were not rushing into having sex or anything like that." Nate replied as he took a seat on the couch next to Parker.

"Oh. Well are you ever going to have sex?" Parker asked.

"If she never wants to, then no." Nate replied.

"Oh trust me, she wants to." Parker stated.

"Huh? How would you know?" Nate asked.

"We talk. She wants to, she just wants to wait. She told that if she wasn't so committed to any sex for a while, she already would have had sex with you." Parker replied.

"Seriously?" Nate asked.

"Seriously. She really loves and cares about you Nate. Just don't hurt her or take advantage of her." Parker replied.

"I never would. I love her too much." Nate said.

"Good, then I do not have to kill you!" Parker said as she patted Nate on the back. Nate just smiled. He then got a text on his phone and it was from Sophie.

_"Hey baby, I am coming over. The guys are being boring right now, talking about some Call of Duty stuff, so I will be over in a bit. I love you." _Sophie texted.

_"Okay. I will be here waiting for you. I love you too Soph." _Nate replied.

"Who you texting?" Parker asked.

"Sophie. She's coming over." Nate replied.

"Oh okay. Well then I should be going so the two of you can have some alone time." Parker said as she got up.

"Parker, were not going to have sex!" Nate said.

"You never know Nate. Bye, use a condom!" Parker joked as she left the house. Nate just shook his head as he sat on the couch waiting for Sophie to arrive.

*10 minutes later*

A knock came from the door and Nate got up to answer it and when he opened it, it was Sophie and she gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby." Sophie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Soph." Nate replied with a smile as her wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Sophie said as she gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to sit down?" Nate asked. She then nodded her head as they both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, how has been hanging out with the friends been?" Sophie asked.

"Pretty good. Eliot and Hardison are crazy and Parker is just plainly insane." Nate replied with a small laugh. "But I missed you a lot though."

"I missed you a lot too. And I know what you mean. They are all three crazy. I guess that's why they are our friends." Sophie said with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" Nate asked.

"Sleep." Sophie replied as she rested her head on Nate's chest.

"Haha, okay." Nate said closing his eyes.

*Meanwhile at the Devereaux house*

"Okay, Sam. We need to act fast on this killing plan." Samantha said as she grabbed two guns and threw one to Sam.

"Okay. So we know where she is, but how will we do it?" Sam asked. "There will be other people there Samantha."

"I know. That's why with these AK-47's we just go in there and shoot them all up and take Sophie and torture the hell out of that little bitch." Samantha replied. "I've been waiting for this day!" Samantha said loading her gun. They then left the house and went to Parker's house where Sophie has been staying at.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

**Okay, I know, VERY short chapter but I promise I will make the next one longer and more interesting. Sorry it isn't very interesting. And sorry about the knock at the end. Anyways, hope you all still like the story. Please review! **


End file.
